Mi historia paranormal
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Perdonen la tardanza pero ya est el CAP 3! Los sucesos paranormales estan en todos lados. Aqui hay algunos de los casos que han vivido estas personas, piensan contarnos sus propias experiencias paranormales,¿Estas listo para leerlo? UA Y OOC.
1. El niño de la fuente

Holas, tiempo sin pasar por la sección de Naruto, y eso que no tenia mucho tiempo, pero tengo que seguir intentando dar lo mejor de mi

P.D: Los personajes usados aquí no son pertenencia mia, si no de Masashi Kishimoto

**ADVERTENCIA: UA (Universo alterno), Relatos paranormales, y OOC.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del autor)**

**Mi historia paranormal.**

**1-El niño de la fuente.**

**Naruto´s POV**

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Mi historia paranormal comienza el 28 de Agosto de 2007, Trabajo como Guardia nocturno en un internado cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Mi patrullaje consiste en 3 Lugares: la entrada, el aparcamiento y la fuente. Eran las 3 de la mañana, Me dirigía por el pasillo que lleva a la fuente, ese era mi último punto de la noche, luego me iría a casa y alguien mas tomaría mi puesto, pero siempre tengo que esperar a que mi compañero llegue para cambiar mi turno.

Yo estaba patrullando la zona de la fuente, está muy vigilada con cámaras. Me senté en el borde de la fuente con la luz de mi linterna encendida, la fuente estaba apagada asi que no me mojaría.

El cambio de Turno eran a las 3:40 A.M y decidí esperar a mi compañero, mi radio empieza a recibir una señal muy fuerte y estridente, no pude soportar ese molesto ruido y decidi apagarlo. Estaba incomunicado.

Ya eran las 4:07 y mi compañero no había llegado, me pareció extraño que no apareciera por aquí.

-¿Donde se abra metido ese imbécil?-Dije molesto, no me gusta que me dejen varado como idiota.

De repente siento un ligero frio, al principio no pensé que sería gran cosa, Vi que en un borde de la fuente había una mancha roja, pensé que seria un chicle que alguien dejaría pegado ahí, alumbre con mi linterna y vi que era una mancha roja. Estaba muy seca y parecía sangre, aunque la verdad me parecía muy tonto pensar que alguien estaría herido que dejaría una mancha de sangre. Tome una parte de mi chaleco y frote la zona donde estaba la mancha, pero esta no desapareció, remoje un poco el chaleco con el agua de la fuente y lo intente de nuevo, mismo resultado, asi que me di por vencido y le baje el interés a la mancha.

-Diablos…¿que hora será?-Dije, me di cuenta de que mi reloj de muñequera seguía exactamente en el mismo punto que vi hace 10 minutos las 4:07, pensé que se habría averiado asi que no lo volvi a mirar.

Deje mi linterna un lado de mi, y me puse de pie, le di algunas vueltas mas a la zona y veo que la linterna que deje en el borde de la fuente empieza a titilar sola, por un momento crei que las baterías se estaban agotando, pero cuando la tomo otra vez, deja de titilar y se queda prendida, berifico que esta en buen estado, y lo estaba, no se por que estaba titilando.

Le doy la espalda un momento a la fuente y sentí que me mojaron, como si me lanzaran un globo con agua.

-¡Pero que carajos!-Me di vuelta rápidamente y no había nada, como era posible que me mojaran así no más.

-Jajajajajaja-Escuche una risa, pero no era muy madura que digamos, era infantil como la de un niño.

Uso la linterna para alumbrar y no veo nada, la linterna se apaga sola, la golpeo varias veces y no vuelve a prender. La deje de nuevo en el borde de la fuente, y esta empieza a temblar sola y se cae dentro de la fuente, yo pensé: "Diablos, como es que esto está pasando".

Me quedo reflexionando un momento y veo que en la fuente hay una luz, una diminuta luz azul, que se ve que está en el fondo de la fuente, esta luz comienza a subir y arrastra con ella al agua.

El agua comienza a tomar formas extrañas, yo me quede ahí parado, no podía moverme, algo me detenía, no se que era. Finalmente el agua se detuvo y tomo la figura de un niño.

Su contextura era de agua, pero parecía humano, su cabello era negro, su piel algo pálida, rubio, camisa blanca, sus piernas no se veian en lo apsoluto, parecía estar fusionada con el agua, su edad… no pasaba mas de los 8 años de edad.

El niño solo se me quedaba mirando, sus ojos eran de color marrones. Este solo sonrio y cerro los ojos de manera muy dulce, parecía un niño dulce e inocente asi que me estaba relajando un poco

Este borro la sonrisa dulce y se volvió una sadica, sus ojos pasaron de color marrones a negros pero ahora su ojo era completamente negro.

Comenzo a caminar asi mi, pero no movia las piernas, este solo avanzaba y ya, comenzó lento. Pero al salir de la fuente tomo velocidad, subió la mano y este rio muy cruelmente.

Cerre los ojos y espere lo peor…pero luego escuche que me llaman

-Oe, naruto ¿que te pasa?-era la voz de mi compañero, habri los ojos y este solo me miraba algo confundido.

-El niño…

-¿Niño? ¿Que niño?

-El de la fuente, lo vi estaba ahí justo ahí.

-oye no se de que me hablas, pero cambiando de tema, perdona por llegar unos minutos tarde…

-Unos minutos, fue como 1 hora y media! –Le dije furioso, luego mire mi reloj y vi que este volvió a avanzar.

-De que hablas solo fueron unos minutos-Me dijo el, me mostro su hora de su teléfono y era la misma hora en que estaba el de mi muñeca.

-P-pero como…

-Te sientes bien? Te parece si vamos a la sala de vigilancia y ahí te tomas un café.

Un momento, pensé en la sala de vigilancia y luego mire las cámaras de vigilancia, Salí corriendo de ahí a la sala de vigilancia, mi compañero me siguió, y cuando entre fui directo a la pantalla donde estaba la imagen de la fuente, retrocedí la grabación y la puse a reproducir normalmente pero algo extraño pasaba, en el segundo que me senté en la fuente, y no me muevo de ahí hasta el segundo en que aparece mi compañero y me encuentra

-Que es lo que tanto ves?

-no, esto no es lo que paso-Volví a retroceder y lo reproduje por cuadros por segundo, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba yo moviéndome justamente como paso en realidad, aparece como se mueve el agua y todo.

-Pero que diablos paso ahí?-Dijo sorprendido mi compañero.

Ahora lo que no comprendo es que por que a velocidad normal no se ve nada de lo que sucedió en realidad y cuando lo pongo en cuadros por segundo si aparece…

-Dios…he visto un muerto…-Dije petrificado.

Días después, Decidí investigar un poco la historia de ese internado y me entere de que ese lugar fue antes un orfanato donde antes había un niño de la misma apariencia que el que yo vi, el era algo travieso, eso hacia enojar a los encargados.

Un dia ese niño estaba jugando cerca de la fuente, este se metió en ella y empezó a salpicar por todos lados, una encargada le dijo que parara pero este no le hiso caso y la salpico de agua, la mujer agarro furia lo empujo. Este golpeo la estatua de la fuente con su cabeza, dejándolo inconciente.

Pero la mujer creyendo que se trataba de una de sus jugarretas no le presto atención. Horas después la mujer regreso a la fuente y vio que el niño seguía hundido en el agua, esta se altero y fue directo a la enfermería pero este ya había muerto, murió ahogado.

Pienso que a los que les suceden estas cosas deberían descansar en paz, asi que decidi llevar unas flores a la fuente donde las deje. Nunca se volvió ese niño…

**Fin…**

Bueno he aquí el primer cap del fic, sugieran al próximo o a los próximos personajes que tendrán sus encuentros paranormales

Supongo que es todo aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si no comentas, un fantasma te acompañara a dormir nOn**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. El mayordomo no correspondido

lalalalala... ah pero miren quienes son! los lectores que tanto me esperaban! n.n

-Ay si tu como no, seguro ni se acuerdan de ti

Callate... en fin vengo con la contiuacion de mi historia paranormal uh que miedito verdad?

P.D: Los personajes usados aqui no son mios son , son de Masashi kishimoto.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

***Accion***

**(Comentario del autor)**

**Mi historia Paranormal**

**2-El Mayordomo no correspondido.**

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, tengo 26 años. Mi historia paranormal comienza el 3 de noviembre de 2011. Yo y mi primo Hyuuga Neji nos mudamos a una casa en Seattle, al norte de la ciudad. La casa tenia un color marron claro, su ventanal gigante del segundo piso fue lo que me llamo la atencion de esa casa, siempre me a gustado las alturas.

Nos mudamos a Seattle por dos razones: la primera fue por que Neji consiguió un trabajo en la prensa como editor y el sueldo era mas grande pero el lugar donde trabajaba quedaba muy lejos de nuestra antigua casa asi que decidimos mudarnos a otra. la segunda Razón fue que yo vine a con puesto que acabado de pasar por un pequeño problema amoroso con alguien y el siempre me a apoyado en todo ademas que el me ofreció a irme con el a Seattle

Los vecinos cada vez que nos veían entrar a esa casa nos ignoraban por completo, y el colmo es que todos son muy amigables y sociables. El interior de la casa era amplio, la sala principal tenia dos puertas que conectaban una con el pasillo a la cocina y otra al comedor. En el piso de arriba, habían 3 habitaciones claro que yo elegi la que tenia el ventanal enorme, la segunda habitación quedo vacía ya que era un cuarto completamente cerrado asi que seria un problema así que Neji escogió el ultimo cuarto.

La primera noche que nos quedamos ahi Neji habia trabajado hasta tarde y me quede sola (que conveniente no?). Estaba en la sala viendo la television y siento que una brisa pasa cerca de mi cabello, me di la vuelta y no habia nada; Volvi a ver la Tv cuando escucho que alguien esta usando el microondas, sono el timbre del microondas pero yo no recordaba estar calentando algo.

-Ire a ver que paso.-Dije a mi misma y me dirijo a la cocina. al llegar veo que el microondas esta completamente desconectado, abro el compartimiento y en el fondo veo una pequeña fisura que que pone la letra S. la cerre y la mantuve desconectada y decidi volver a la sala.

2 dias despues era sabado, Neji fue a comprar comida rapida, yo me le ofreci a cocinar pero dijo que como yo era su "Invitada" el debia ser que me atendiera. Cuando regreso con dos hamburgesas (ya me esta dando hambre) fue por unos platos. cuando regreso al segundo de darmelo el plato volo y choco contra la pared, la comida que llevaba encima quedo completamente destrosada.

-Neji. ¿Por que hiciste eso?-Le pregunte algo extrañada

-Yo no hice nada, solo te di el plato.-Me dijo seriamente, fue a por la escoba que esta en un estante de la cocina.-¡Ay!-escuche un quejido y fui a ver.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunte, vi que se sobaba el pecho como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.

-fue la escoba, cuando abrí el estante esta se cayo y me pego en el pecho, pero no veo por que la preocupacion.-Me respondio.

Ambos volvimos a la sala, pero cuando vimos donde habia caido el plato ya no estaba; Miramos a la mesa y habia estaban respectivamente el plato con la comida que se habia aplastado, pero estaban en perfecto estado.

nos miramos los dos confundidos. No sabiamos como reaccionar ante eso.

una semana después estábamos en la sala con unos viejos amigos nuestros que también se habían mudado. Eran Kiba y Tenten. muy entretenidos con la conversación no nos dimos cuenta o al menos ellos, pues yo si, que el televisor estaba cambiando de canal, nadie tenia el control remoto. me extraño y fui a apagarlo.

-Y, Hinata ¿como estas tomando lo de...? ya sabes.-me pregunto Tenten.

-la verdad e estado mejor.-le respondi

-bah, ese torpe no te merecia eres mucho para el.-Dijo Kiba animandome.

-puede que asi sea. Pero con el amor no es facil lanzar las cartas, y el ya puso la ultima de su mano.-Dijo Neji.

Continuamos hablando hasta las 6 de la tarde. Estábamos viendo todos un programa de television cuando una gotera empieza caer del techo y empapa la TV.

-Uy ¿acaso tienen un problema de goteras?-pregunto Kiba.

-Para nada, tampoco el baño esta encima asi que no puede ser.-Dijo Neji.-dejame ir a buscar la escalera.

Fue por ella y la abrio, se subio y miro fijamente la gotera.

-Que extraño...

-¿Que?-le pregunte.

-no hay tal mencionada gotera, el techo esta completamente seco y aparte esta hecho de madera y por ahi no pasa ninguna tuberia.-Dijo algo extraño.

-¿y de donde viene el agua?-pregunto Tenten.

-Ni idea.

al minuto fue que la gotera se detuvo.

Un martes estaba sola en casa, eran entre las 7:30 y las 8 de la noche, lei un libro sentada en el sillon de la sala; por motivos que aun no entiendo miro hacia mi derecha y veo la repisa encima del televisor hay una especie de Gato de porcelana, no recordaba haberlo comprado, siquiera tenerlo. Lo revise con cuidado y en la parte inferior habia una letra S, me parecio raro por que en el microondas al fondo tambien estaba esa misma S. me lo lleve a la cocina, no recordaba que las luce estuvieran apagas, las prendi; Sentí que la respiracion se me fue, toda la cocina en todas partes habia sangre que tenia dibujada en las paredes la misma letra S, incluso en los rincones mas profundo estaba esa Letra.

-¿Pero que demonios...?-Dijo Neji, el habia llegado y no me di cuenta.-¿Que diablos hiciste?-me pregunto impactado por la sangre de las paredes.

-¡y-y-yo no hice nada, prendi la Luz esto estaba asi!.-Dije defendiendo. el solo me miro indiferente.-No me crees...-Le dije, se como es el, a veces cuando le digo algo con desespero cree que le estoy mitiendo.

Pasamos varias horas limpiando esa cocina, la verdad no se de donde habría salido esa Letra y mucho menos la sangre, pero neji no me creeria.

a la mañana siguiente estábamos en desayunando en el comedor cuando de repente veo el mismo gato de porcelana que juro que había dejado en la cocina.

-¿Que miras tanto?-Me pregunto Neji.

-ah, pues. Estaba viendo ese gato de porcelana... de causalidad ¿no es tuyo?-le pregunte

-Pues no, no lo habia visto hasta ahora.-Dijo.-¿y que tiene ese gato?

-pues...la verdad dejame explicarte lo que paso.-Y le dije sobre la letra S al fondo del microondas y debajo del gato de porcelana.

-ay no, no me digas que crees que este lugar esta embrujado.-Me dijo molesto.-Sabes que esas estupides no me agradan en lo apsoluto.

-¡Pero es la verdad, seguro que ese gato tiene algo que ver!-le Dije desesperada.

-al diablo con eso, si tanto te molesta ese gato de porcelana simplemente hay que tirarlo.-Dijo eso y tomo el gato fue al patio trasero tomo fuerzas y lo lanzo. Yo estaba devastada, ahora no sabia que iría a pasar. Cuando Neji volvio adentro mi vida no podia estar mas horrible, el gato de porcelana, El MISMO gato de porcelana estaba sobre uno de los taburetes de la sala.

Semanas despues estaba en la sala, eran como las 10 de la noche. veia yo la Tv cuando este empiza a perder la señal. lo apaga pero este vuelve a prenderse solo, voy y desconecto el enchufe de la pared y se apago finalmente. de repente las cosas se ponen peor, en las repisas de la sala,los adornos comienzan a temblar y salir disparados a mi; Me agache y estos chocaron contra la pared, me intente cubrir pero era en vano puesto que hasta la mesita de centro fue lanzada a mi y me dio en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡ah!-Grite por el dolor. de repente escucho que intentan abrir la puerta, era Neji

-¿Hinata, que sucede?¡abre la puerta!- grito Neji desde afuera.

-¡Auxilio Neji!-Le grite desesperada, intente correr hacia la puerta pero uno de los cuchillos de la cocina salio de la nada y pego contraa la pared justo en frente de mi

-¡Hinata resiste!-me grito y en eso, empezo a golpear la puerta con fuerza para abrirla.

Justamente vi la camara justo a mis pies, pense que si tomaba fotos podria ver que pasa en realidad. Tome fotos de la casa, una y otra vez hasta que ocupo toda la memoria; Neji golpeo muy puerte la puerta hasta que logro abrirla, las cosas se detuvieron. todo quedo destrosado, sali a correr a el y lo abraze

-¿Pero que diablos paso aqui?-Me pregunto preocupado-¡Hinata tu hombro, ¿quien te hizo esto?-me pregunto decidido.

Saque la camara otra vez y decidi revisar las imagenes.

Todas... y en cada una de ellas, habia una especie de linea negra que parecia una especie de rayo. pero las horrible de todas fue la que tome en una de las repisas donde meramente estaba el Gato de porcelana que se suponia estaba en uno de los taburetes. en la imagen esta un hombre calvo con un traje y corbata negra... este salia con los ojos negros y tenias sus manos detras de su espalda.

Para mi esa ha sido la experiencia mas horrible de todas, nunca pense encontrarme nada como esto. Despues de todo ese alvoroto no dormi en dias, Neji no fue a trabajar, teniendo miedo que me pase algo, ahora si me creia, sabia que ahi habia algo y era necesario sacarlo de ahi. recurrimos al anterior dueño de la casa. nos conto la historia de ese lugar.

Ahi vivian una pareja rica con un mayordomo de confianza llamada Sebastian (de ahi la S en todos lados) , el mas leal segun. Un dia el esposo salio dejando a su mujer y al mayordomo solo, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que el mayordomo amaba a la mujer, pero esta nunca le correspondio. Ese dia en el piso de el gran ventanal, el Mayordomo esta dispuesto en matar a la mujer por nunca corresponderle, solamente que escogio un mal momento para decidir matarla, ella estaba en el hermoso ventanal, se le acerco lentamente Tomo fuerza y la empujo. Esta callo y murio en la tierra fria, Para la mala suerte el esposo habia llegado a casa vio desde la puerta de la habitacion toda la escena.

Este consumido por la ira fue a correr a por el mayordomo, Tomo una de las almohada de la habitación y se la puso en toda la cara evitando su respiración. Este intento salirse de ahi pero el esposo no le daba ninguna salida, hasta que el Murio asfixiado, El esposo tomo el cuerpo sin vida y lo lanzo por el ventanal tal y como hizo el mayordomo no correspondido con la mujer.

Es triste cuando no te dan el amor que tu piensas que quieres. pero en realidad fue perturbante esa historia para mi. Llamamos a un sacerdote para que bendijera la casa. Y hasta el momento no ha sucedido absolutamente nada.

**Fin...**

A verdad que dio miedo no? lo se no lo dio T.T pero en fin recuerden perdir quienes seran el proximo o los proximos personajes que estaran en la proxima historia. :D

Supongo que es todo por ahora, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si no comentas... tus cuchillos intentaran matarte n.n**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Niño Psiquico

Hola hola, he vuelto con la continuacion de mi fic. Si se preguntan por mi tardanza Pues, Lamento haber tardado demasido, las clases me estan comiendo vivo y apenas puedo acercarme a la computadora.

Bueno ya no me retraso.

P.D: Los personajes usados aqui no son de mi pertenencia, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones:**

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

***Accion***

**(Comentario del autor)**

**Mi historia Paranormal.  
><strong>

**3-Niño Psiquico.**

Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Mi historia paranormal comienza el 3 de febrero de 2006. Vivo con mi familia y mi hermano Sasuke, El podria decir que desde pequeño a tenido experiencias poco bonitas. desde que tenia 2 años el cambio su forma de ver el mundo.**  
><strong>

**a sus 2 años...**

sus primeros años de vida fueron de lo mas extraños que he vivido con el. Estaba yo en la cocina haciendo mi almuerzo, cuando veo que en su cuna el se esta riendo. Me le hacerco a el, se estaba riendo pero, no había nada solo estaba el techo frente a el apenas el me vio cambio su risa por una mirada confusa, no lo tuve muy claro pero algo de viento paso por mi espalda provocando un escalofrio

**a sus 5 años...**

Estaba yo descansando en mi habitacion, eran entre las 8 y 9 de la noche. De repente Sasuke entro a la habitacion llorando.

-¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte.

-¡Hay una sombra gigante en mi habitacion!-Me dijo entre lagrimas, Al principio no entendi a que se referia con "Sombra Gigante". fui a su habitacion con el a mi lado, Y como me lo esperaba no había absolutamente nada.

-¿Ves? no hay nada.-Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Como que no hay nada, si ahi esta, lo tienes enfrente!-Me dijo escondiendose mas detras de mi. no se a que se referia encerio. No habia nada, NADA ahi dentro; Tuve que dejar a Sasuke Dormir en mi habitacion.

**Semanas depues...**

Sasuke estaba en el patio trasero en su columpio, Suele pasar largos ratos columpiandose y ultimamente no lo hace, solo se sienta y ya. pasa horas Mirando el cesped dese ahi, y algunas veces mira a algun lado y se rie, Su corpotamiento me preocupa y no es nada lindo.

Uno de esos dias fui a saludarlo "solo para variar" por decirlo asi.

-Hey, Mama dice que el almuerzo estara casi listo y...-me le quede mirando este solo se reia felizmente, no me molesta su felicidad (¿entonces por que rayos mataste al clan?) solo que se veia una accion anormal reirse... y solo.

-¿eh? lo siento, no te estaba escuchando a ti, ¿que decias?-me respondio de lo mas normal. no me estaba escuchando "a mi", ¿a quien rayos le estaba hablando entonces?

**a sus 12 años...**

Con el tiempo se puso cada vez peor. ahora se encerraba en su habitacion, solo salia: o para ir a su escuela, o para almorzar y cenar, o para ir al baño. Estos dias entre en su habitacion y lo que encontre no fue muy grato, habian Velas por todas la repisas, aparte de una gran manta negra en el suelo; al principio pense que se habia vuelto Emo o algo asi, pero el no es de esa naturaleza asi que dudo que fuera eso.

Esta vez hable con mis padres sobre lo que vi en su habitacion. La situacion era algo grave para ellos, no entendia muy bien su querer a ayudar a Sasuke.

**Actualmente a sus 17 años:**

Esta vez Sasuke rara vez nos dirigía la palabra, estaba tan metido en su mundo que apenas sabia que existiamos, a mi parecer el ya ni sonrie, no se quedaba encerrado como antes pero ahora era un asocial por completo.

-¿Hijo esta buena tu encelada?- pregunto mi madre a Sasuke, queria que el silencio que lo rodeaba se fuera por completo.

-Bien.- Eso fue frio, un "Bien" vacio, sin expresión alguna, el solo miraba de manera vacia a todos.

-Suficiente.-Dijo Nuestro Padre- No pienso tolerarlo mas, ¡tienes que dejar tus tonterias!

-¿Tu crees que me gusta?-Dijo respondiendole de mala manera.-Tengo 17 años y veo gente muerta ¿y tu me ves de lo mas feliz? definitivamente no sabes lo que yo he vivido.-Dijo esto saliendo del comedor.

Esto va de mal en peor. Defenitivamente tengo que acabar con esta estupides de una vez por todas.

Fui al C.P.S que abrevia "Centro de Problemas Sobrenaturales", Ahi me atendio uno de los empleados, Kakashi Hatake,un tipo algo extraño a mi parecer, ¿Por que lo digo? llevaba una mascara en todo lo que era nariz y boca. lo unico visible seria sus ojos y su cabello. le explique la situacion de mi hermano.

-Creo saber su problema.-Dijo sentándose en su escritorio personal, este me miro con todo el desinterés del mundo.- Tu hermano se a alejado de la vida cotidiana de joven por sus presencias poco comunes.

-Expliques mejor.-le reclame.

-Veras, este caso no se diferencia a muchos que he visto antes, de hecho, es muy comun.

-Osea, ¿usted cree que ver fantasma desde bebe es muy normal? perdone si le ofende, Pero creo que usted supero un rasgo de incoherencias.

-Déjame explicarte Mejor: Tu hermano Sasuke al nacer se asocia mucho con experiencias cercanas a la muertes, como por ejemplo al nacer. No se les podría llamar poderes sobrenaturales, mas bien es una especie de don que pocos logran tener; Sasuke a cambiado de manera que ustedes no pueden entender lo que el ve o siente, asi que se siente algo excluido de la vida humana normal. Lo que el debe entender es que el vivira con eso para siempre, el por experencias menores ya sea una cosa fantasmal lo dejaron marcado de por vida, por temer a cualquier cosa que pueda hacer ese "ente" le da desconfianza en si.-dijo terminando su charla.

-¿Y que sugiere usted?-Le pregunte.

-En este caso yo me encargare de todo, por el simple motivo de haber vivido casi 18 años con cosas asi, no se quitan tan facil de la cabeza. Quiero que vayas a esta direccion con tu hermano mañana en la noche. oh y no le digas el porque de la invitacion.-Dado final a su explicacion me dio una direccion, la verdad no estaba muy lejos.

**Al dia siguiente en la noche:**

Convencer a Sasuke no fue nada facil por el mas minimo intento se negaba a venir.

-¿A donde rayos me llevas?-Me pregunto friamente.

-Camina y punto.-le Dije dándole punto final al asunto.

El camino se me hizo eterno, la presencia vacía de Sasuke son muy incomodas, hay veces que puede llegar a asustar su forma de mirar. Por fin veo el lugar de la dirección, en realidad no era nada del otro mundo, una simple residencia común y corriente. En la entretada estaba Kakashi y otro hombre.

-Buenas Noche.-Saludo Kakashi, Este estaba con la vista puesta en un libro.

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Kakashi Hakate, es un Psicologo Paranormal.-le respondi.

-Tu has de ser Sasuke.-Dijo cerrando su libro, Lo miro detenidamete.-Bien pongámonos en marcha.

-Espera. ¿A donde vamos?-Dije confundido.

-Vamos a apagar las luces de la residencia y comenzaremos la actividad.

-¿Que actividad?-Pregunto Sasuke, Luego este me miro con desconfianza.

-Veran, este hombre.-Dijo hablando del señor de aspecto viejito.-Nos prestara un momento su hogar para hacer un recorrido, Sasuke, Tu hermano ya me ha contado tu no tan lindo don que tienes. Exploraremos toda la casa y me diras exactamente todo lo que veas ya sea normal o no.-Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Y si me niego?- Dijo desafiante.

-No te voy a obligar. Es tu opinión y decisión de entrar o no, solo quiero ayudarte a entender un poco sobre lo que ves y sientes.

Sasuke lo miro desconfiado, ya se me hacia una costumbre verle con ese rostro.

-Vale...-Dijo Seriamente.

**Adentro de la casa, 2:43 P.M:**

El lugar sin las luces parecía fúnebre y sin vida, y la verdad es que la casa estaba muy bien cuidada. Me uni al recorrido, no quiero perderme nada. Kakashi guiaba el camino y Sasuke solo se dignaba a mirar a su alrededor hubo varias veces que se le veía asustado y otras con disgusto o simplemente se detenía.

Apenas subimos al segundo piso sentí unos mareos cuando pase por las escaleras.

-Cayo.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Que?-Pregunte confundido

-Cayo por las escaleras. Lo empujaron.

No entendí nada de eso, Kakashi solo seguía tranquilo, y volvia al recorrido, parecía que encada habitación había algo nuevo o de interés por que Sasuke se detenía a mirar, como si estuviera viendo alguna escena o algo asi.

Por mas tarde que fuese el recorrido finalmente termino. encendieron las luces y nos reunimos en la Sala. yo me apoye sobre una pared mientras que Sasuke se sentó en un sillón y Kakashi en el otro, El dueño de la residencia estaba preparando cafe.

-¿Que me puedes decir sobre lo que vistes o sentiste?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Esta casa tiene historia, eso es seguro, mas o menos remonta la segunda guerra mundial- Pero que... ¿de verdad ese era mi hermano? continuo explicando- esta casa antes fue usada como fuerte de batalla en la cual murieron muchas personas, el de la escalera, impactado por una granada la fuerza del impacto lo volo hacia las escaleras por donde cayo. el de la habitacion de arriba, fue hecho rehen y masacrado hasta la muerte, la cocina fue por un disparo en el pecho, el de la terraza por una bala perdida.-Dijo Sasuke

Estaba impactado, evio todo eso en solo un recorrido, este lugar estaba hecho un paraiso de muertes.

-Estas en lo cierto.-Dijo Kakashi con un aire de victoria.

-¿Que quieres **vv**decir?

-Yo ya sabia que lo que ocurrió aquí, quería probarte, acertaste en todo y en cada uno de los detalles de esta casa. Veras Sasuke, El don que tienes no te hace distinto y mucho menos debe volverte un asocial, estos fantasmas siguen aqui por que no han podido cruzar el umbral, dado que tienen el compromiso de algo, querio decir, estos fantasmas quieren dar un mensaje a sus familiares y seres queridos a travez de los psíquicos, ahí es donde entras tu, eres su medio e comunicación, están a tu alrededor solo para dar un mensaje, es lo unico que quieren y podran descanzar en paz, pero el hecho de no poder cumplir sus peticiones no significa que te seguiran siempre, si no pueden contigo buscaran a alguien mas con quien si puedan. No deberías sentirte preocupado o algo por el estilo, esto sera normal para ti de ahora en adelante.-Dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke no podía estar mas convencido y en mucho tiempo no habia vuelto a ver la sonrisa que se ocultaba en su rostro...

Los Niños Psiquicos son personas que pueden tener un don muy espeluznante pero ellos tienen que aprender a vivir con eso el resto de sus vidas.

**Fin.**

****Seguro que este no les dio tanto miedo como los otros por que no hay tanta descripcion pero bueno, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para los hermanos Uchiha.

Supongo que esto es todo, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
